rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3 Opening
The ''RWBY ''Volume 3 Opening is a short animation that will air at the start of each episode of Volume 3. It was released online on October 15, 2015. The song played throughout is the upcoming single "When It Falls" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, where the title is shown in the description of the video and in Gray Haddock's recent journal post. Scenes * A shot of the scattered moon pans down to the forest below as a single petal floats into the scene and text appears: ROOSTER TEETH presents created by MONTY OUM * The petal falls gently on top of a red rose, but just as it makes contact, the flower is trampled by a lumbering Ursa, followed by a horde of Grimm – Ursai, Creeps, Beowolves, and more - charging forward through the mists. The camera zooms on the glowing eyes of the lead monster into a spiraling stone structure. * The camera shifts its focus to the bottom of this structure, where we see Team RWBY, before spinning around in a blur to show Teams SSSN and JNPR, and finally landing on the trio of Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, and Cinder Fall. Cinder looks at the camera with her burning eyes as her dress glows golden while flames erupt behind her. * The flames unite into the eye of an Ursa, as the creatures overrun Beacon Academy, dashing past the statue of the heroes who stop them and climbing the sides of the central tower. * Two Nevermores approach the top floor, and it is shown that within the headmaster's office, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch are only a thin window away from a legion of Grimm pressing their muzzles to the glass. Inside, however, the two teachers only see their reflections, which cracks and shatters to an unpleasant sight. * Outside, the view is of a sky filled with Atlesian aircraft. A zoom-in to the central ship reveals General James Ironwood at the head of rows upon rows of soldiers armed with rifles. * Shifting away from the sight of the army, Blake Belladonna is seen walking through the red leaves of Forever Fall, looking to her left and seeing Adam Taurus with his back to her in the distance. Upon closer inspection, however, he is shown to be facing another mass of fighters amidst the trees, and the leader of the White Fang turns around and looks down in thought. * Back to the oncoming Grimm, the beasts tear across the plains, but another shot reveals that Teams RWBY and JNPR, leading the army of Atlas soldiers, are running from the opposite side to face their foes, meeting in the middle before Ruby Rose and the leading Ursa collide. * The scene quickly switches to Yang Xiao Long deflecting each of Mercury's kicks with her Ember Celica; Blake whipping her Gambol Shroud at Adam as he deflects the blow using Wilt and Blush; Weiss Schnee countering the blows of Emerald's weapons with Myrtenaster; and Ruby dueling Cinder, Crescent Rose to Dust blades, in a swirl of colored sparks before a zoom-in on Ruby's determined face cuts away from the action. * In the streets of Vale, Weiss is seen looking up at her older sister Winter Schnee, who coldly turns and walks away from her sibling. Away from them is Ruby and Yang smiling with their Uncle Qrow Branwen, who also walks away from his family to exchange a glare with Winter. The look is interrupted as Qrow is distracted by the appearance of a photo blowing in the breeze, showing a younger depiction of himself with his weapon drawn as he stands beside his team - Raven Branwen gripping her sword, Taiyang Xiao Long leaning against a tree, and Summer Rose hidden beneath her white cloak. * A zoom-in to his weapon's clockwork side and turning gears transitions into a black hole pulsing with red energy, which in turn becomes a hole that Teams RWBY and JNPR, falling through the darkness hand-in-hand in a circle. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren disconnect from the girls and are flung elsewhere, while the remaining teammates come together and try to create a smaller ring as Ruby looks around, distressed and worried. * Cut to the view of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang under a single spotlight in a dark place as the floor around them rotates to show each Huntress-in-training looking afraid, reproachful, and defeated. Only Yang has her eyes closed before the scene goes to black and the title of the show is seen. Video Category:General Category:Volume 3 Category:Openings